FUTARI no Love
by Boku wa Hitomi-chan
Summary: "Sadar kalau cinta itu untuk kita berdua. Berawal dari pertengkaran berdua, skandal berdua, bersama berdua, suka cita berdua dan berujung pada cinta untuk berdua. Fic pertama saya. Ichiruki. AU, OoC, Typo(s). Review, please. Flame bolelah! Maaf, yah. Saya masih newbie."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo…**

**FUTARI no Love © Hitomi**

**Rated: T ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Genre: Romance dan Drama ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia, Renji x Rukia, Ichigo x Senna ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan ) :D…**

**Fic pertama saya di dunia penpik. Dan pertama kali terjun di FBI. Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini…**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu **

**Enjoy the story…**

**SUMMARY:**

"**Sadar kalau cinta itu untuk kita berdua. Berawal dari pertengkaran berdua, skandal berdua, bersama berdua, suka cita berdua dan berujung pada cinta untuk berdua. Fic pertama saya. Ichiruki. AU, OoC, Typo(s). Review, please. Flame bolelah! Maaf, yah. Saya masih newbie."**

**-Chapter 1: Prologue-**

.

.

.

** FUTARI no Love**

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Hisana pada Rukia yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Mau ke taman kota sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama," Rukia bergegas menggapai kenop pintu.

"Hm, pulanglah sebelum malam. Salju semakin banyak turun, nanti kau kedinginan."

"Tenanglah, nee-san."

.

.

.

**Taman kota at 5 p.m…**

"Hah, ucapan Hisana nee-san benar. Cuacanya begitu dingin." Ucap Rukia sambil meniup-niup telapak tangannya sesekali juga menggosokkannya. Rukia duduk di salah satu kursi di taman. Ia menerawang menatap langit yang dihujani beberapa butir salju. Membiarkan salju itu mendarat-?- di wajahnya. Rukia tersentak begitu ia mendengar suara dari sebuah gang kecil di sampingnya. Karena penasaran, Rukia segera berjalan mencari asal suara. Di gang itu ia dapat melihat seorang anak lelaki tengah menyeringai sambil menatap seorang pria lemah yang sedang memohon ampun padanya.

"Ampun! Saya minta maaf karena telah menantang anda. Saya berjanji tidak akan berbuat jahat lagi." ucap pria yang lemah itu.

"Heh, kau pikir aku peduli pada ucapanmu itu?" pria bermata musim gugur berambut oranye itu melebarkan seringai evilnya.

"Ampun!" mohonnya sekali lagi.

Lelaki berambut oranye itu hendak bertindak, namun Rukia yang tidak tega menyaksikan pertunjukan-?- selanjutnya segera menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Jeruk sialan! Singkirkan tanganmu!" BUAK! Rukia memukul pria itu menggunakan tasnya.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak pria itu tidak terima.

Rukia menatap pria berambut oranye itu. Ichigo, si pria berambut oranye bermata musim gugur tersebut balik menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dasar keterlaluan! Hampir saja kau membunuh orang itu!" teriak Rukia.

"Heh?! Enak saja bicaramu, pendek! Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena telah mengambil permen anak itu!" Ichigo menunjuk seorang anak berambut hijau tosca yang tengah menangis. Padahal tadi anak itu sudah diam karena Ichigo sedang melawan pencuri permennya, karena menurutnya Ichigo amat sangat keren saat sedang berkelahi. Tapi saat ini anak itu langsung menangis lagi. Apa karena Ichigo sedang 'menjeda' aksinya? Entahlah…

"Tapi tadi kulihat kau…"

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, pergilah! Jangan campuri urusanku!" Ichigo mencoba mendorong bahu Rukia.

"Aku tidak sedang mencampuri urusanmu!" teriak Rukia sambil menepis tangan Ichigo yang mendorongnya.

"Oke! Pergilah! Aku harus mengurus orang itu sampai dia kapok!" ucap Ichigo sambil menyisingkan lengan kemejanya untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

"Hueeee, kakak! Pencurinya lari…" anak itu kembali menangis.

"Eh! Geez, ini gara-gara kam-Eh?! Kemana gadis pendek itu?!"

"Ia juga melarikan diri, kak!"

'Sial!' umpat Ichigo kesal.

.

.

.

"Rukia, aku pergi dulu, ya. Jaga dirimu. Jangan makan ramen terus, supaya tinggimu bisa naik-naik sedikit." Hisana menghentikan ocehannya.

Rukia mengerutkan dahi begitu Hisana menyebut masalah tinggi badannya. "Ya, nee-san. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Ya, sudah. Aku berangkat dulu. Oh, ya. Mengenai lelaki, kau tidak boleh bergaul dengan lelaki sembarangan, ya. Kalau kau memilih kekasih, harus baik, rapi, pintar, sopan dan bisa membahagiakan keluarga lah! Well, sampai jumpa!" ucap Hisana sambil memasuki bis yang di tumpanginya.

"Hah?! Apaan, sih? Kenapa bicaranya malah kesana? Ya, sudah. Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

.

Rukia menatap sekeliling stasiun. Ia agak sedih juga karena Hisana-nee baru saja meninggalkannya dan memilih untuk tinggal di Soul Society. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Hisana untuk meninggalkan Rukia, ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin kok. Hanya saja, Byakuya berkata bahwa Rukia sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, jadi Hisana merasa lega mendengarnya dan mempercayai Rukia.

Sampai pandagan Rukia jatuh pada sosok lelaki paruh baya yang tengah kesusahan mengangkat koper-kopernya. Rukia yang merasa tenggang rasa segera menghampiri lelaki paruh baya itu. Ia membungkuk sebentar.

"Maaf, paman. Saya lihat anda tampak kesusahan. Bolehkah saya membantu anda?"

Lelaki itu mendongak menatap Rukia dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Rukia yang dipandangi seperti itu jadi gugup dan berpikir bahwa lelaki itu akan memarahinya. He? Apa salahnya sekedar membantu, sih?

"Uwaaah! Kamu manis sekali! Aku jadi tidak tega menyusahkanmu!" teriak lelaki paruh baya itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia.

Rukia yang masih syok hanya bisa diam mematung. 'A-a-apa yang terjadi?!' batinnya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa, nak?" lelaki berjenggot itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia.

Rukia tersentak, kemudian kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ah! Yah! Aku bantu ya, paman! Ini mau dibawa kemana?" ucap Rukia sambil mengambil beberapa barang milik lelaki itu.

"Hm, bawa ke depan saja. Sebentar lagi putraku akan menjemputku."

"Ah, iya." Rukia pun menuruti perintah lelaki itu untuk membawa barang-barangnya ke depan satasiun.

**Di depan Stasiun…**

"Apa putra paman sungguh akan datang?" Tanya Rukia cemas.

"Iya, kenapa?" kata Isshin, lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Sepertinya sudah setengah jam putra paman belum datang juga. Ehm, saya memang tidak tahu putra paman, tapi…"

"Yah, begitulah dia. Dia itu anak yang sangat senang melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Saat ini ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya."

'Wah, putra paman ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Masa' lebih memilih bersama teman-temannya daripada menjemput ayahnya sendiri, sih?! Dan paman ini baik sekali. Ia lebih memilih menunggu putranya tanpa mengomel sedikitpun. Hebat…' batin Rukia.

Sebenarnya Rukia juga tetap betah bersama Isshin karena ia sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai kehidupannya.

"Hah, begitu, ya. Jadi siapa nama putra paman itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Namanya adalah…–Ichigo! Kau sudah datang rupanya!" teriak Isshin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pria bernama Ichigo itu.

Ichigo pun menghampiri ayahnya. "Ayah ini kenapa, sih!? Kalau berlagak begitu, kita akan dianggap aneh!" protes pria berambut oranye itu.

"Ahaha, Ichigo. Kamu kenapa malu seperti itu pada ayahmu sendiri?"

"Itu karena kau membuatku malu! Hah, ayo pulang!"

"Baiklah! Nah, Rukia, paman pulang du–Eh?" Isshin terkejut menatap Rukia yang hanya diam membatu.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" lanjut Isshin heran.

"I-itu…"

"Hn?" Ichigo hanya mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Paman tidak bilang bahwa putra paman adalah pria kurang ajar ini?! Hah, pantas saja!" teriak Rukia histeris. Kemudian Rukia cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya, takut-takut Isshin akan mengamuk padanya karena telah mengatai putranya kurang ajar. T-tapi, Rukia 'kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yang tadi itu _is a_ fakta, sodara-sodara.

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu, midget?!" Bukannya Isshin yang mengamuk, malahan Ichigo yang angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kukatakan itu benar! Kau kurang ajar. Suka berkelahi sembarangan. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan kurang ajar, jeruk busuk?!" Rukia menunjuk wajah Ichigo.

"Setidaknya waktu itu aku sedang menolong seorang anak kecil yang permennya dirampas oleh lelaki itu, pendek!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran mulut dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Isshin hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "My lovely son! Rupanya kau sudah dewasa! Ayah tidak keberatan jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan Rukia! Dia sangat manis. Jadilah menantuku dan berikan aku cucu-cucu yang sama manisnya denganmu. Kalau kau keberatan, jadilah '_my third daughter'_" Seru Isshin semangat dan…

BUAK! Ichigo menendang ayahnya hingga terpental di dinding. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, baka–oyaji! Aku tidak menyukai si pendek ini. Dia cerewet dan suka memukul sembarangan!"

"Apa?! Coba ulangi apa yang kau katakan mengenai diriku."

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia dan berbisik. "Aku bilang kau itu cerewet dan suka memukul sembarangan!"

Hembusan napas Ichigo di telinga Rukia membuat gadis itu merona malu. Rukia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

"Geez. Aku benci kau, jeruk busuk!"

"Aku juga sama, midget!"

Rukia berlari menjauhi Ichigo dan Isshin dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah malu atau marah. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hei, my son! Kau membuatnya kesal. Padahal gadis manis itu yang menemani ayah sewaktu kau lama datangnya."

"Pasti ia ada maunya. Si pendek itu pasti meminta sesuatu dari ayah!"

Isshin menggeleng. "Bicara sembarangan kau. Dia sama sekali tidak meminta apapun dari ayah. Ya, sudahlah. Ayo, pulang!"

.

.

.

Rukia bergegas menuju ke Karakura High School. Sebenarnya ia berangkat cepat hari ini. Bukan karena keinginannya, tapi ini permintaan Momo yang menyuruhnya berangkat cepat. Katanya ada momen istimewa di kelas mereka yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

'Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah hari ini Hitsugaya akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Momo sampai gadis itu melarangku melewatkan momen –yang katanya– indah ini?' pikir Rukia

.

.

.

"Ohayo…" sapa Rukia pelan.

Grep! "Rukia! Aku sudah menunggumu!" teriak Momo sambil memeluk erat tubuh Rukia.

"Hah?! Ada apa ini?"

Momo melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum senang. "M-memangnya ada apa menyuruhku datang sepagi ini?!" Tanya Rukia kesal.

Momo menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Hitsu-kun akan menembakku saat istirahat nanti!"

Rukia cengo sebentar. "Hah?! Hanya untuk itu kau menyuruhku untuk datang lebih awal?"

Momo mengangguk dengan wajah super inosennya. "E-eh, tidak hanya itu. Hari ini akan ada siswa pindahan dari luar kota. Katanya sih cowok dan akan menempati kelas kita. Hah, semoga saja tampan!"

"Sudahlah! Aku mau duduk dulu."

.

.

.

KRIINGGG…

Bel masuk berbunyi. Murid kelas 12-1 segera berhamburan ke bangku masing-masing. Ochi-sensei memasuki ruang kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo, minna." sapa Ochi-sensei ramah.

"Ohayo, sensei!"

"Hah, langsung saja. Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Kurosaki-san, masuklah…"

Dan nampaklah seorang pria berpostur tinggi berambut oranye nyentrik memasuki kelas tersebut. Rukia masih berkutat pada bukunya. Sebenarnya ia kurang tertarik dengan murid baru itu.

"Kurosaki-san, silakan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Aku Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki lebih tepatnya. Salam kenal!" Ichigo memamerkan senyum manisnya yang membuat sebagian siswi di kelas itu meleleh, minus Rukia yang masih sibuk pada bukunya.

"Kurosaki-san, kau boleh duduk di bangku kedua setelah Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san, acungkan tanganmu!"

Rukia tersentak karena panggilan Ochi-sensei. Ia mendongak dan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Nah, duduklah, Kurosaki-san. Sensei harap kalian mampu mengakrabkan diri dengan Kurosaki-san!" ujar Ochi-sensei.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya. Ia memasang pandangan menyelidik ke anak baru itu. "Rasanya aku mengenalnya!" gumam Rukia.

Tapi, itu hanya dianggap angin lewat bagi Rukia. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke bukunya. Ichigo berjalan mendekati bangku Rukia. Ia berhenti di samping Rukia, menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Hei, midget…" bisik Ichigo pelan.

Rukia tersentak dan menoleh ke Ichigo. "Astaga! Apa yang kau laku-Eeeeeh?! K-kamu 'kan si jeruk busuk yang kurang ajar itu!" teriak Rukia yang mengakibatkan seluruh penghuni kelas itu memelototinya.

"Kuchiki-san! Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" ucap Ichigo.

"Hah! Jangan pura-pura budeg! Kau, menyingkir!" Rukia mendorong Ichigo dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Rukia baru saja selesai melengkapi catatannya. Ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku. Rukia baru akan melangkah sampai tiba-tiba Ichigo datang mengganggunya.

"Hoi! Aku mau pinjam catatanmu, ya!"

"Hah, memang kau siapa?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Rukia cepat.

"Hei, kumohon!" Ichigo menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak! Kau pergi saja pinjam buku di perpustakaan!"

"Hah, malas tau…"

Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang terus melangkah mendekatinya. "Ya, sudah! Menyingkir!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan merobek bukumu itu!" iseng-iseng Ichigo mencoba untuk menakuti Rukia.

"Robek saja! Aku tidak takut!"

"Hahaha! Oke! Kau berani juga."

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ia amat kesal dengan sikap Ichigo yang terlalu kekanakan. 'Dasar manja! Dia pikir aku takut padanya kali.' Batin Rukia kesal.

.

.

.

Rukia memasuki kembali kelasnya. Sekarang para murid di Karakura High School pada pulang semua. Yang tersisa hanya Rukia yang baru saja dari toilet. Rukia memakai tasnya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh dengan tasnya. Ia merasa tasnya tidak berat seperti tak ada satupun barang di dalamnya. Rukia mengingat-ingat apakah ia melupakan sesuatu di kelasnya. Ia pikir tidak. Rukia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melewati halaman sekolah.

"Hei, kalian semua! Apa kalian ingin buku-buku kalian memiliki nasib sama seperti ini?!" teriak Ichigo pada teman-temannya sambil memegang sebuah buku yang sudah terkoyak.

"Tentu aku tidak mau!" celetuk Grimjoww, siswa kelas 12-3.

"Wah, yang punya buku ada di sana tuh! Hahaha, kasihan! Terlalu sok hebat sih…" ucap Ichigo.

Rukia membelalakkan mata. Ia menghampiri Ichigo dan teman-temannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan pada bukuku?!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo melempar buku itu di depan Rukia. Ia berjalan mendekati Rukia. "Itu balasanmu, midget!" Kemudian tawa teman Ichigo serasa menyakitkan di telinga Rukia. Rukia ingin menangis saja waktu itu. Tidak masalah baginya apabila Ichigo menyobek bukunya yang lain. Tapi tidak dengan itu, buku itu adalah novel yang dibelikan Hisana pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Rukia terisak. Ia menundukkan kepala agar orang yang lalu lalang di sana tidak melihatnya.

Ichigo melangkah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Yeah! Rasakan itu!" teriak Ichigo.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Ichigo menjadi murid di KHS (Karakura High School). Rukia menjadi amat membenci Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo masih senang menjahili Rukia. Ichigo juga sebenarnya amat kesal terhadap tingkah Rukia yang –katanya– sok hebat.

Sampai suatu ketika Ichigo berencana untuk menjahili Rukia lagi. Ia sudah menunggunya di depan kelasnya. Begitu Rukia keluar dari kelas, Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ehhm, Rukia! A-aku minta maaf!"

"Eh, lepaskan!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Kau mau 'kan memaafkanku?"

"Hah, dengan semua perbuatan bodohmu kau pikir aku mau memaafkanmu begitu saja? Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Ichigo terus mengikuti Rukia sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah yang menjadi jalan pintas baginya agar segera sampai di luar sekolah. Ichigo sudah menduga Rukia akan melewati tempat ini.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jeruk sialan!"

"Benarkah begitu?!" Ichigo mendadak menampilkan seringai liciknya. 'Ini adalah waktunya!' batin Ichigo.

"Kau pergilah! Aku muak meli-Kyaaa!" Rukia terjatuh di dalam lubang yang di dalamnya terdapat air super dingin. Rukia sama sekali tidak melihat lubang ini. Yang ia lihat tadi hanya tumpukan dedaunan yang ia pikir adalah sampah yang disapu oleh petugas kebersihan tadi pagi.

Saat itu tawa Ichigo meledak. "Hahahahhaha! Rasakan itu! Ternyata kau tak hanya sok hebat! Kau juga bisa berlagak sombong begitu dan akhirnya kau dapatkan batunya. Hahahaha!" Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia sambil tertawa tanpa henti.

Sementara itu, Rukia hanya mampu memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Pasalnya, kali ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan dinginnya air melebihi dinginnya badai salju. Bibir Rukia langsung memucat seketika. Ia terkena Hiportemia. Bahkan Rukia merasa darahnya sudah membeku saking dinginnya.

Ichigo melangkah menjauhi tempat itu. Ia masih cekikikan membayangkan Rukia yang tengah kedinginan itu. Yang ini sih, bukan menjahili namanya, tapi ini adalah penyiksaan.

ESOKNYA~

Ichigo memasuki kelasnya masih dengan wajah super puasnya. Ia malah berharap pagi ini Rukia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tak masalah, ia masih bisa buat rencana penyiksaan yang lebih berat lagi 'kan?

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. 'Mana tuh si cewek sombong?' batin Ichigo seraya celingukan mencari Rukia.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?!" Tanya Momo pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!"

.

.

.

'Sudah sampai istirahat begini masa' dia belum datang juga?' batin Ichigo. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terus kepikiran tentang Rukia.

"Hah, kasihan ya, Rukia! Dia sampai demam tinggi begitu karena kedinginan." Ucap Momo pada Inoue.

"Hm, katanya Rukia terkena hiportemia!" Inoue memasang tampang sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya?"

"Eh, sepertinya tidak bisa hari ini. Soalnya kita 'kan ada ekskul sepulang sekolah!" ucap Inoue.

"Ya, sudah. Besok saja, deh!"

"Okeh!"

'Hah? Dia sakit?' batin Ichigo.

Pikirannya menerawang. Dalam benaknya selalu dipenuhi oleh Rukia. Perlahan rasa bersalah dan menyesal menyusup di hatinya. Ia menyesal telah memperlakukan Rukia sekasar itu. Tapi, Ichigo masih ragu dengan pemikirannya. Ia mencoba bertanya pada dua sahabat Rukia itu.

"Ehm, apa benar Rukia tidak hadir hari ini karena sakit?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Y-ya, Kurosaki-kun! Rukia terkena hiportemia." Inoue angkat bicara.

"Kasihan Rukia. Ia jadi harus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kak Hisana belum sampai sebulan ini telah kembali ke Soul Society. Hah, makanya. Lusa nanti kami berdua akan menjenguknya." Kata Momo dengan nada prihatin.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian, ya!" Ichigo bermaksud menjenguk Rukia hari ini, tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena takut pada Rukia. Jadinya ia ingin menjenguk Rukia bersama Momo dan Inoue saja besok.

**Tebese…**

**Hollllaaa…**

**Saya Hitomi dengan fic pertama saya. Maaf kalau masih hancur. Saya harap kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi. Ehmmm, karena itu bolehkah saya meminta review dari para readers ini? Please, karena ini first fic makanya saya sangat butuh saran. Dimana letak kesalahan saya? Apa ini termasuk bashing chara? Atau mungkin perusakan karakter? Hah, saya juga kurang ngerti mengenai itu semua. Jadinya bolehkah saya minta review sekali lagi? Itu saja, sampai jumpa!**


	2. SCANDAL

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo…**

**FUTARI no Love © Hitomi**

**Rated: ****T+**** ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Genre: Romance dan Drama ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia, Renji x Rukia, Ichigo x Senna ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan ) :D…**

**Fic pertama saya di dunia penpik. Dan pertama kali terjun di FBI. Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini…**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu **

**Enjoy the story…**

**SUMMARY:**

"**Sadar kalau cinta itu untuk kita berdua. Berawal dari pertengkaran berdua, skandal berdua, bersama berdua, suka cita berdua dan berujung pada cinta untuk berdua. Summary jelek/Fic pertama saya/Ichiruki/AU, OoC, Typo(s)/Review, please/Flame bolelah! Maaf, yah. Saya masih newbie."**

**-Chapter 1: SCANDAL-**

.

.

.

** FUTARI no Love**

Siang itu, Ichigo, Inoue, Momo, dan Yumichika sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah Rukia. Heh? Kok ada Yumichika, sih?

"Hah, Yumichika, kenapa kau harus ada di sini?" gerutu Momo. Yumichika adalah murid kelas 12-3 yang merupakan tetangga Inoue.

"Begini, Momo-chan, katanya Yumichika-san ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Kuchiki-chan!" ucap Inoue ramah.

"Yah, benar apa yang dikatakan Inoue. Aku akan memberikan sake ini kepada Rukia. Sake bisa membuat tubuh hangat!" Yumichika mengeluarkan sebotol sake dari dalam kantong plastik.

"Sake?! Kau ingin membuat Rukia-chan mabuk, ya?" Tanya Momo.

"_Demo yo_, Momo-chan, yang memberiku saran ini adalah Inoue." Yumichika hendak membela diri.

Momo menatap Inoue. "Inoue, benarkah itu? Apa fakta mengenai sake yang kau maksud itu benar? Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya opinimu saja?"

Inoue mengangguk mantap. "Aku pernah mencobanya, Momo-chan!"

Lalu mana si Ichigo, ya?

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun? Kau kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Momo sambil menarik Ichigo yang menjadi kacang di belakang mereka.

"Karena kalian tidak mengajakku bicara!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Hahahahahaha! Kurosaki, kau bisa saja!" Yumichika merangkul pundak Ichigo.

"Hiih, menyingkir!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hm, nah! Kita sudah sampai!" kata Momo dan Inoue memecah pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan Yumichika.

"Hah! Sudah sampai?!" Tanya Ichigo.

Momo meraih ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menelpon Rukia. Kata Rukia, ia tidak bisa membukakan pintu untuk temannya, tapi bukan berarti Rukia tidak menerima teman yang sedang menjenguknya itu.

"Kata Rukia, kita harus mengambil kunci yang ada di dalam pot itu. Ia selalu menyembunyikannya di sana." Momo mengambil kunci duplikat yang ada di pot bunga halaman rumah Rukia.

"Hebat sekali ia bisa menyembunyikan kuncinya di sana!" kata Ichigo.

"Wah, kalau aku ada perlu dengan Rukia, aku tinggal ambil kuncinya di sana saja. Hihihi…"

"Heh, diam kau!" teriak Ichigo.

Pintu rumah Rukia menjeblak terbuka. Keempat remaja itu segera masuk dengan tenang. "Selanjutnya kita langsung ke kamarnya saja!" Inoue menimpali.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangan Inoue dan Momo.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue.

Ichigo memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mengecilkan suara. Momo mengernyitkan alis, bingung. "Husst! Aku tidak ikut masuk ke kamar Rukia dulu."

"Kenapa?!" bisik Momo.

"Aku ada pembicaraan penting dengannya. Aku akan berbicara dengannya empat mata setelah kalian pulang!"

Ichigo menyadari perubahan wajah dari ketiga orang tersebut. "A-aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang macam-macam! Percayalah padaku…"

Momo, Inoue dan Yumichika saling melempar pandangan. Kemudia mereka tersenyum dan menatap Ichigo. "Baiklah!"

"Kau menunggu di ruang tamu saja. Kami tidak akan memberitahukan kalau kau ada di sini kok. Tapi, jika kalian memang ada masalah, sebaiknya selesaikan secepatnya." ucap Momo dan diakhiri dengan kedipan matanya.

Ichigo tersenyum senang. Ia mengangguk. "Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

"Ya, sudah! Kami pulang dulu, ya Rukia!" ucap Yumichika.

"Hm, terima kasih, semua! Berhati-hatilah di jalan! Sekarang saljunya semakin banyak yang turun. Pakai jaket dan syal kalian!" pinta Rukia.

"Hah, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami, tapi kau sendiri belum sembuh begitu." Momo menimpali.

Rukia tersenyum geli. "Hah, benar! Sampai jumpa. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melayani kalian. Membuka pintu pun harus kalian sendiri yang turun tangan."

"Tak apa. Kami pergi dulu, Rukia. Jaga kesehatanmu!" ketiganya pun menghilang dari hadapan Rukia.

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya. Apa itu adalah Yumichika, Momo, ataupun Inoue yang mengetuk? Atau ada maling yang membobol rumahnya? Atau jangan-jangan itu adalah…HA-HA-HANTU?

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Rukia berjalan kearah pintu itu. Ia membukanya perlahan.

"Hai, R-Rukia!" Well, ini adalah kali pertama Ichigo menyebut Rukia menggunakan namanya.

Rukia mendongak tak percaya. "Hah! J-jeruk! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Ichigo tampak terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian ia menatap mata Rukia serius. "Maafkan aku!"

Rukia menghembuskan napas, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa!"

"Tapi apakah kau bisa memaafkanku?" Ichigo dengan seenak jidatnya masuk begitu saja ke kamar Rukia.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku…sepertinya aku tidak menjaminnya. Di sisi lain aku sudah bisa melupakan masalah ini, tapi aku juga masih agak membencimu!"

"Hm, aku tahu kok kamu pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap kau mau memaafkanku. Ya, sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu!" Ichigo hendak melangkah keluar.

"Hah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu kalau begitu, Ichigo!" Nah, tuh 'kan. Itu juga kali pertama Rukia menyebut Ichigo menggunakan namanya.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Ichigo masih betah berada di rumah Rukia. Entah setan apa yang merasuki keduanya, mereka sekarang tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Ichigo membantu Rukia dan Rukia pun menerima perlakuan Ichigo dengan senang hati. Sebenarnya ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari Ichigo ke Rukia. Dan Rukia juga menerimanya semata-mata karena ia memang tidak bisa melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Rukia beringsut ke ranjangnya. Ichigo bermaksud untuk pulang kerumahnya. "Oya, Rukia. Aku pulang dulu. Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta segelas minuman dingin? Sedari tadi aku belum minum nih!" Ichigo mengelus-elus tenggorokannya.

Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Bolehlah. Tapi, kau harus mengambilnya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membantumu!"

"Oke! Setelah itu aku langsung pulang! Sampai jumpa!" Ichigo berjalan keluar dari kamar Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia baru saja memasuki mimpinya sampai ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang telah dibanting keras. Rukia mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Hah? Ichigo? Apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Rukia kesal karena merasa tidurnya di ganggu.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia sambil sebelah tangannya tengah menggenggam sebotol minuman. Minuman apa itu? Tubuh Ichigo terhuyung. Sampai Ichigo terjatuh tepat di depan Rukia.

"Ichigo jeruk! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa kau tampak seperti or-Eh? Bau alkohol? Dia meminum apa? Tidak! Jangan-jangan Ichigo meminum sake pemberian Yumichika!"

Mampuslah Rukia. Kali ini ia benar-benar merutuki 'kebaikan' Yumichika. Rukia menatap Ichigo panik. Pandangan Rukia jatuh pada botol yang ada di genggaman Ichigo. Rukia meletakkan botol itu. Kemudian ia mencoba mengangkat bahu Ichigo. "Ichigo, apa kau sedang mabuk?"

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang tampak memerah. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa berdiri 'kan?!" Rukia mencoba untuk memperbaiki keseimbangan tubuh Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menyeringai mesum. Hah? Mesum?

Ichigo membuka matanya, kemudian mendorong tubuh Rukia. Alhasil, tubuh Rukia tertindih oleh tubuh Ichigo. Dengan tubuh yang saling menempel dan wajah yang begitu dekat, mendadak wajah Rukia memerah padam. "Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, jeruk?!"

"Aku ma-hik!-buk, Rukia-hik!-! Hhm, kalau-hik!- dilihat-lihat, wajah-hik!- cantik juga! Hei, Rukia! Bagaimana kalau kau-hik!- menikah denganku?!" omongan Ichigo jadi ngelantur. Kalau Rukia sedang sehat, ia bisa saja memukul Ichigo hingga terpental dengan radius jarak 10 meter, tapi saat ini kesehatannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

**-Warning: T semi M**

Ichigo menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Ia masih sibuk memandangi wajah Rukia yang tengah memerah. Sampai tiba-tiba Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pucat Rukia. Ichigo kemudian memberikan lumatan pada bibir tipis Rukia itu. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawah Rukia agar gadis itu mau membuka mulutnya. Rukia tersentak kaget. Ia hanya diam membatu. Ichigo masih sibuk dengan lumatannya. Tangan Ichigo menjalar mengelus lengan Rukia, memberikan sensasi geli bagi sang empunya. Ichigo menghentikan aksinya, ia melepas seragam sekolahnya dan dilemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Ichigo kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Ia kembali melumat bibir Rukia. Ciuman Ichigo pun turun dan yang menjadi sasarannya kali ini adalah leher jenjang Rukia. Ichigo membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Rukia agar memudahkan aksinya. Ia mengecup leher Rukia, sesekali menggigitnya dan menjilatnya hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di sana. Rukia menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar ia tidak menyuarakan desahannya.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba. Burung-burung gereja telah hinggap di ranting pohon dekat kamar Rukia. Ichigo membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Rukia. Rukia?

Ichigo segera mendudukkan diri dengan wajah takut. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian kepalanya. Ichigo mencengkeram kepalanya kuat. Ia menatap tubuhnya. "Hah?! Aku bertelanjang dada?" ucapnya panik.

Ichigo menoleh kesamping. Ia menatap Rukia yang masih tertidur. Ichigo menatap pakaian Rukia yang masih menempel di tubuh gadis itu. Ia menghela napas pelan. Tapi ia melihat leher Rukia yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan. Ichigo menyentuh bibirnya. 'Itu pasti aku yang telah lakukan!' batin Ichigo.

Tangan Ichigo menyentuh leher Rukia. Panas. Bisa-bisanya rasa ciuman itu masih berbekas di sana. Karena tangan Ichigo, Rukia pun terganggu tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ia lihat adalah sosok Ichigo yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Rukia pun ikut terduduk. Ia menatap tubuhnya. "Huh, syukurlah. Aku tidak apa-apa!" gumam Rukia.

"Rukia, aku…"

"Tenanglah! Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu kok!"

Ichigo menatap Rukia heran. "Kamu menyadari kejadian ini?"

"Ya! Kamu sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa! Meskipun kamu telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku. Tapi, tidak apa-apa! Untungnya waktu itu kesadaranmu menipis dan akhirnya tertidur."

"Maaf…" ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Tak apa! Ini bukan salahmu kok. Ini karena kesadaranmu tengah dikuasai oleh alkohol! Sudahlah! Kamu mandi dulu sana. Kemudian ke sekolah! Sepertinya hari ini aku belum bisa ke sekolah."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Ichigo kembali dihantui rasa bersalah. Kenapa ia selalu berbuat salah di depan Rukia? Ia sudah berbuat iseng padanya, malah yang ini lebih parah lagi karena hampir merenggut kesucian Rukia. Untung saja semalam itu, Ichigo langsung tertidur. Ichigo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, tangan Ichigo ditarik oleh sekelompok polisi.

"Eh, eh? Saya mau dibawa kemana, pak?!"

"Ikut kami! Jelaskan semuanya. Untung saja kami aku berhasil menangkap salah satu dari kalian!" ucap salah satu polisi tersebut.

"Eh, apa maksud kalian?! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Ichigo sering melihat adegan ini di beberapa sinetron yang pernah tayang. Dimana seorang polisi akan menuduh orang tak bersalah dan orang yang berbuat kejahatan berhasil lolos.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Jelas-jelas jaket yang kau kenakan itu sama persis dengan salah satu pencuri yang membobol sebuah bank di pusat kota semalam. Rambutnya juga sama denganmu. Jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk lari. Cepat naik ke mobil!" pinta kerabat polisi tadi.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kantor polisi. Ia sesekali menggerutu pelan. Sesamapinya di sana, Rukia celingukan mencari Ichigo. Sampai pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pria berambut oranye nyentrik. Rukia bergegas menghampiri pria itu.

"Ichigo!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo tak hentinya bersyukur atas kedatangan Rukia. "Syukurlah kau datang! Rukia, aku terjebak tuduhan pencurian. Tolong bantu aku untuk memberi bukti yang jelas bahwa aku ini bukanlah pencurinya."

Isshin menatap Rukia. Ia tersenyum senang. "Rukia my third daughter! Rupanya kau ada di sini! Kau sudah mengenal Ichigo lebih dekat, ya?!" dan dibalas dengan senyum canggung dari Rukia. Rukia menatap Ichigo serius. "Pencuri apa sih?" Tanya Rukia.

"Mereka menuduhku melakukan pencurian di salah satu bank di pusat kota. Katanya pencurinya mengenakan jaket yang sama denganku dan rambutnya juga sama!"

Rukia menatap polisi tersebut serius. "Maaf, pak! Setidaknya kekasih saya bukanlah seorang pencuri."

"Hah?! Kekasih?!" ucap Isshin dan Ichigo heran.

"Apakah anda memiliki bukti kuatnya?"

"Sepanjang malam Ichigo selalu bersamaku! Ia tidur bersamaku semalam. Malam itu, ia mabuk berat sewaktu menjengukku." Rukia mencoba meyakinkan polisi tersebut.

Wajah Ichigo memerah. Lagi-lagi ia teringat akan kejadian semalam. "APA?! Tidur bersama?! Ichigo menidurimu, Ruki-chan?!" Tanya Isshin tak percaya. Rukia mengangguk sambil memasang tampang sedih. Ia sedang berpura-pura seolah Ichigo sungguh berbuat hal tak senonoh padanya. Tapi, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Isshin setelah masalah ini selesai.

"Aku masih meragukan pernyataanmu itu. Bisa jadi karena kekasihmu sedang mabuk berat, ia langsung membobol bank." ucap pak polisi dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hah, aku menyadari kelakuannya, pak! Ichigo sewaktu itu mau pulang, tapi ia meminta minuman karena kehausan. Rupanya Ichigo salah mengambil minuman. Ia mengambil sake yang diberikan teman kelasku sewaktu menjengukku. Dan, kejadian itu bermula. Ichigo menghentikan aksinya karena ia langsung pingsan. Aku mensyukuri itu. Kejadiannya pada pukul sepuluh malam."

Pak polisi itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Yah, baiklah."

Rukia tersenyum dan menatap Isshin dan Ichigo. "Syukurlah!"

Ichigo membalas senyum Rukia sambil bergumam, "Terima kasih…"

Sedangkan Isshin? Ia terdiam cukup lama. Tiba-tiba ia membuka mulutnya dan, "2 hari lagi kalian akan menikah!" pinta Isshin dengan wajah kesal.

"HAH?!" Ichigo dan Rukia cengo.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Rukia.

**Tebese…**

**Hollllaaa…**

**Saya Hitomi balik lagi dengan hidangan-?- yang masih hancur saja. Maaf yah, kalau masih hancur. Saya harap kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi. Ehmmm, karena itu bolehkah saya meminta review dari para readers ini? Please, karena ini first fic makanya saya sangat butuh saran. Dimana letak kesalahan saya kali ini? Apakah alurnya masih kecepatan? *kupikirgitu*. Chapter kali ini lebih pendek, ya. Kayaknya aku baru menyadari hal itu *nengok keatas*. Jadinya, bolehkah saya minta review sekali lagi? *masihajangarep*. Itu saja, sampai jumpa! Ja!**


	3. Menyebalkan!

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo…**

**FUTARI no Love © Hitomi**

**Rated: T ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Genre: Romance dan Drama ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia, Renji x Rukia, Ichigo x Senna ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan ) :D…**

**Fic pertama saya di dunia penpik. Dan pertama kali terjun di FBI. Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini…**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu **

**Enjoy the story…**

**SUMMARY:**

"**Sadar kalau cinta itu untuk kita berdua. Berawal dari pertengkaran berdua, skandal berdua, bersama berdua, suka cita berdua dan berujung pada cinta untuk berdua. Summary jelek/Fic pertama saya/Ichiruki/AU, OoC, Typo(s)/Review, please/Flame bolelah! Maaf, yah. Saya masih newbie."**

**-Chapter 3: Menyebalkan!-**

.

.

.

** FUTARI no Love**

Di sinilah Ichigo dan Rukia. Di atas sebuah ranjang ukuran king size. Mereka tampak melamun. Yah, masing-masing berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ichigo yang membelakangi tubuh Rukia hanya mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Sedangkan Rukia tak henti-hentinya menghela napas kecewa.

'Apa yang terjadi?' batin mereka berdua.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rukia, hendak berucap. Namun begitu ia akan membuka mulutnya, Rukia segera angkat bicara.

"Maaf!"

Ichigo menghembuskan napas berat. "Bukan salahmu. Ini sebenarnya salahku."

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, kau pasti tidak akan terlibat juga. Bukannya meringankan masalah, aku malah menambahnya. Hah, aku bodoh!" Rukia memukuli kepalanya.

Ichigo terkejut dan segera menghentikan kegiatan gila Rukia itu. "Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin melakukannya! Jangan hentikan aku!" teriak Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang menahan tangannya.

Sayangnya, di luar kamar, tampak Isshin tengah menguping disertai wajah yang agak memerah. Ia penasaran dengan kegiatan kedua insan berbeda jenis itu di dalam kamar.

"Isshin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Masaki, sang istri.

"Hust! Mereka melakukannya, Masaki! Mereka berdua melakukannya sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah!" ucap Isshin dengan gembiranya.

"Mereka tidak boleh melakukannya karena mereka masih SMA. Lagipula, hubungan mereka 'kan tidak resmi!"

"Resmi, kok. Mereka 'kan sudah menikah."

"Mereka menikah berlandaskan suatu skandal 'kan? Lagipula mereka menikah dibatasi surat kontrak."

Tunggu dulu, mana si kembar Yuzu dan Karin? Ah, jawabannya klasik. Mereka sedang melaksanakan wisata sekolah dalam seminggu kedepan. Jadi, saat ini keluarga Kurosaki yang tinggal hanya empat. Oh, jangan lupakan Rukia. Ia juga Kurosaki.

Weeiits, dan ternyata keadaan di pikiran Isshin tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Rukia kembali terdiam membisu, sedangkan Ichigo hanya sibuk membaca bukunya.

Rukia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Begitu membuka pintu, ia mendapati Isshin berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu dengan wajah salah tingkah.

'Hampir saja aku ketahuan,' batin Isshin lega.

"Ehm? Paman? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ahaha! Aku sedang lewat disini tadi, nak. Tahunya ada kamu yang langsung buka pintu. Tunggu dulu! Paman? Aku bukan pamanmu. Aku mertuamu, Rukia!"

"Ya, ayah. Aku tahu itu. Aku ingin ke kamarku dulu. Masih banyak barang yang belum kubereskan."

"Hm? Kau tidak tidur di kamar Ichigo?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku harus belajar, ayah! Aku pergi dulu." Rukia segera ambil langkah seribu sebelum Isshin menanyainya lagi.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Rukia berangkat bersama Ichigo. Mereka tampak menjaga jarak. Rukia bahkan hanya diam tanpa menoleh kearah Ichigo. Ichigo malah membenci suasana ini. Ia ingin mengajak Rukia bicara, tapi ia gengsi. Masa' harus cowok yang duluan, sih?

Begitu tiba di depan sekolah, Rukia akhirnya baru membuka mulut. "Nanti kita tidak pulang bareng, ya."

Ichigo ingin bilang, 'Kenapa?' tapi ia malu, katanya nanti dikira dia malah perhatian sama Rukia.

"Hm, kita berpisah disini saja. Nanti teman-teman akan curiga kalau kita selalu berjalan bersama." Rukia pun berjalan memasuki sekolah.

Drrt! Drrt! Ponsel Ichigo bergetar. "Halo! Ada apa, Senna-senpai?" kata Ichigo.

.

.

.

Rukia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Di sana sudah ada Momo, Yumichika dan Inoue. Menatap wajah Yumichika membuat Rukia teringat akan skandalnya bersama Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia-chan!" sapa Momo dengan riangnya.

"Selamat pagi juga." Rukia duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang.

"Hei, Rukia. Kau sudah sembuh berkat sake yang kuberikan, bukan?" Yumichika menepuk pelan bahu Rukia sambil menyengir seram.

"Hah, i-iya. Te-terima kasih, Yumichika!" Lagi-lagi Rukia teringat akan kejadian malam itu. Membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? Memerah tahu!" Inoue mencubit gemas pipi Rukia.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ehm, apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing?!" Tanya Rukia membelokkan pembicaraan omong kosong itu.

"Ohayo." Ichigo memasuki kelas dengan wajah kusut.

"Ohayo…" balas Inoue dan Momo.

Rukia hanya terus menatap Ichigo serius. 'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Rukia.

"Yo, Ichigo. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Renji, sahabat Ichigo.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Menyingkir. Aku mau duduk." Ichigo menyingkirkan tubuh Renji yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau dan Rukia sama saja. Ditanya keadaannya, eh! Malah bilang 'baik-baik saja' seolah kalian pelit bercerita." Renji memasang tampang kesalnya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Rukia yang tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan Ichigo daritadi langsung membuang muka dan mengajak Momo dan Inoue bicara.

"Kenapa kalian belum menyelesaikan tugas kalian?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa, Rukia? Sejak kapan aku bilang belum menyelesaikan tugas?" Tanya Momo heran.

"Iya. Kami belum menjawab pertanyaan pertama Kuchiki-san tadi. Kenapa Kuchiki-san langsung menimpali pertanyaan lain?" kata Inoue makin bingung.

"Eh?" Rukia blushing. Sadar akan tingkah konyolnya.

"Hm?" Ichigo memasang tampang tajam. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Rukia keluar dari kelas. Membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia dan menatapnya. Rukia menunduk dalam, "Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka, 'kan?" Tanya Ichigo takut.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mengatakannya, kok. Kau tenang saja…"

"Kau akan tahu apa jadinya jika mereka sampai tahu skandal kita menikah karena salah paham. Aku bersedia bertanggung jawab mengenai masalah ini, tapi tolong jangan sebarkan, Rukia. Tolong…" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Rukia menarik tangannya kasar. "Aku sama sekali tidak membeberkan skandal itu. Aku selalu menjaganya. Kenapa kau seolah menuduhku?!" ucap Rukia emosi.

"Heh, aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Seandainya waktu itu aku tak harus membantumu, seandainya waktu itu Yumichika tidak membawakanmu sake, seandainya waktu itu aku pulang cepat, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mabuk, aku pasti tidak akan melakukannya padamu sampai harus menyebabkan kita terikat kawin kontrak!" bentak Ichigo kesal.

PLAK! Rukia menampar pipi Ichigo. "Kalau begitu, kukembalikan perkataanmu. Kenapa waktu itu kau harus minta maaf padaku? Kau bilang kau membenciku karena aku sombong, lalu kenapa kau tak buat aku menderita dengan semua ide jahilmu itu?! Kenapa disaat aku sakit kau baru meminta maaf, hah? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan akulah yang jauh lebih bodoh karena waktu itu aku memaafkanmu. Aku menyesal, Kurosaki."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau mengatakannya di depan ayah?! Apakah kau memang merencanakannya, hah?!"

"Aku bermaksud menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kau hanya bisa marah menyesali perkataanku waktu itu, padahal aku telah menyelamatkanmu." Rukia mulai menangis tanpa isakan. Ia menunduk sedalam mungkin.

"Aku tidak butuh bentuk penyelamatan seperti itu. Yang ada malah membuatku menderita!"

"Diamlah! Aku benci kau selamanya, Kurosaki!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari dari tempat itu. Ia sempat menabrak beberapa orang di dekat pintu menuju atap, tapi ia tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Ia begitu kesal saat ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Momo, Yumichika dan Inoue mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat. Disaat semua murid berkumpul di kantin, Inoue dan Momo sebagai anggota penyiar menyuguhkan berbagai musik-musik terpopuler sebagai penghibur lewat sebuah radio yang sudah dirancang khusus dan terletak di kantin dan koridor menuju luar sekolah.

Kali ini, mereka memutar lagu Suzy Miss A – Too Much Tears. Di ruang penyiaran, Inoue dan Momo sedang berbincang mengenai pertengakaran yang dialami kedua temannya, Ichigo dan Rukia.

BRAK! Yumichika memasuki ruang penyiaran dengan wajah yang serius. Ia duduk di antara Inoue dan Momo. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo dan Rukia?!" Tanya Yumichika cemas.

Momo tampak ragu menceritakannya. Inoue mengelus bahu Momo lembut. "Ceritakanlah, Momo."

Momo mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah. Ehm, begini. Sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia terlibat skandal sehingga mereka terpaksa kawin kontrak."

"Hah? Mereka berdua kawin kontrak? Apa itu? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai mereka terlibat skandal?!" Yumichika tampak tidak sabar.

"Bersabarlah. Begini, ini gara-gara kau yang memberikan Rukia sake itu. Ichigo waktu itu kehausan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang diminumnya waktu itu adalah sake yang ia duga adalah air mineral. Ichigo lemah terhadap alkohol. Ia mabuk berat dan melakukan 'itu' dengan Rukia. Cerita setelah itu aku tidak tahu, ada cerita yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi, ayah Ichigo mengetahui kebenaran itu dan menikahkan Ichigo dan Rukia melalui perantara sebuah kontrak." Momo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kawin kontrak itu adalah menikah berlandaskan sebuah surat penting, yaitu kontrak. Kalau masa kontraknya sudah habis, maka mereka akan bercerai. Begitu yang kulihat di beberapa drama korea." kata Inoue.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah bergosip ria di depan mic. Owowow, dengan mudahnya tereksposlah semua rahasia milik Ichigo dan Rukia. Tamatlah riwayat mereka.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Di perjalanannya itu, ia ditatap beberapa murid. Ada yang menatapnya kasihan, jijik, dan ada juga yang cekikikan melihatnya. Rukia heran dengan tatapan orang-orang itu. Apa penampilannya jelek? Rukia segera berlari menuju kamar kecil untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tapi, kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Hmm, sudahlah. Tak penting." Rukia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di perjalanannya, tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik paksa lengan Rukia. "Ichigo! Apa-apaan kamu?!" Tanya Rukia dengan tenang. Tidak ada tebersit nada kesal di sana.

"Jelaskan!"

"Hah? Apa yang mau kujelaskan?!" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Jelaskan mengapa semua penghuni sekolah ini tahu tentang hubungan kita!?" teriak Ichigo.

Rukia membelalakkan mata. "Hah? Apa kau bilang? Semua orang tahu?!"

"Heh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kamu 'kan yang memberitahukannya!"

"Enak saja kau mengatakannya. Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Ichigo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Katakan saja sejujurnya, Rukia!"

Mereka bahkan tidak peduli sudah menjadi tontonan drama gratis bagi para murid di sekolah itu. Semua murid berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, aku mendengar berita itu dari ruang penyiaran. Semua yang disini juga dapat info dari sana. Tadinya kami ingin makan enak di kantin, tapi tidak jadi setelah mendengar berita skandal kalian."

"Apa?! Ruang penyiaran?!" Ichigo menggeram kesal.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rukia langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ingin menangis sepuasnya saja. Tapi, tiba-tiba Masaki memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau. Jangan langsung tidur saja. Cuci piring dulu sana!" pinta Masaki.

"Baik…"

Setelah itu, Rukia langsung tertidur saja di kamarnya. Ia begitu lelah. Masaki tak hanya menyuruhnya mencuci piring, tapi juga membersihkan seluruh isi rumah. Pada akhirnya Rukia tak mampu belajar mala mini karena kelelahan.

Pada saat makan malam, Rukia tidak ikut. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Isshin menyuruh Ichigo memanggil Rukia, namun Ichigo menolak dulu. Akhirnya, Isshin sendirilah yang turun tangan. Ia membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

"Oh, dia tertidur rupanya." Isshin mendekati Rukia sambil berjinjit agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Tiba-tiba, Isshin menginjak selembar kertas kecil. Isshin memungut kertas itu dan hendak menyimpannya di atas meja. Tapi ia tak jadi melakukannya karena tertarik akan tulisan dalam kertas itu. Isshin mulai membacanya. Beginilah tulisannya…

'Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika bisa, aku sangat ingin menghapus hari ini juga. Aku kesal pada Ichigo. Ia membentakku hari ini. Ia pikir ia siapa seenaknya main bentak!? Semua penghuni sekolah tahu mengenai skandal kami. Ichigo menuduhku. Padahal ini semua bukanlah salahku. Aku kesal. Sangat kesal sampai ingin memukul wajahnya itu. Begitu pulang sekolah, aku membersihkan rumah karena Ibu menyuruhku. Aku melakukannya dengan baik. Setelahnya, aku ingin tertidur saja. Eh, aku sangat ingin bertemu Karin dan Yuzu. Apakah mereka sungguh kembar? Pasti asyik! Aku berharap hari esok akan lebih baik lagi. Oyasumi. Kuchiki Rukia. ^^'

Isshin tersenyum geli membacanya. Sebenarnya ia juga agak kesal karena Ichigo sudah membentak Rukia. Ia pikir, Ichigo memang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, mengingat Ichigo juga sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya, teman semasa SD-nya. Isshin tahu akan hal itu, ia juga senang melihat orang yang disukai Ichigo itu, ia bahkan sudah berjanji akan menikahkan mereka nanti. Namun, angan tidak sesuai kenyataan. Ia harus menikahkan Ichigo dan Rukia dengan perasaan sedikit terpaksa. Tapi, Isshin melihat sosok Rukia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang yang disukai Ichigo tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba. Rukia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia mengucek matanya pelan. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Rukia meraih jam weker yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Jam setengah enam? Berarti, belum ada yang bangun." Rukia berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat suasana rumah masih sepi.

Tanpa disuruh, Rukia mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan rumah. Ia juga memasak, mencuci piring yang digunakan semalam, dan merapikan tempat tidurnya sendiri. Maunya, sih membersihkan tempat tidur yang lain, tapi mereka 'kan belum bangun. Rukia berangkat lebih awal. Padahal ini baru jam enam pagi. Keluarga besar Kurosaki itu belum bangun juga. Daripada harus menunggu, akhirnya Rukia berangkat sendiri saja.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, Rukia berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Tapi, begitu melewati UKS, Unohana-sensei memanggilnya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia memasuki ruang UKS. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ah, iya. Kebetulan kau lewat disini. Tolong, isikan ember ini."

"Hah, ini? Ehm, baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar, sensei!" kata Rukia sambil bergegas pergi menenteng ember tersebut.

Rukia mengisi air ember tersebut di halaman sekolah, berhubung karena hanya ini jalan yang tercepat. Toilet sekolah ada di belakang, jadi akan sia-sia saja perjalanan Rukia kalau begitu.

Sambil menunggu isinya penuh, Rukia melamun. Ia memikirkan Ichigo. 'Ia pasti akan membenciku. Waktu itu 'kan aku tidak minta tanggung jawabnya, karena ia tidak elakukan apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi, ia berpikir aku berkata seperti itu karena ingin minta pertanggung jawaban. Hah. Aku jadi tidak enak sama Ichi-' lamunan Rukia terhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san! Airnya penuh!" ucap seorang pria sambil mematikan keran air tersebut. Rukia tersentak.

"Eh, iya. Maaf, tadi aku melamun. Terima kasih banyak!" Rukia ber-ojigi beberapa kali karena malu akan tingkah bodohnya.

"Sama-sama!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Begitu Rukia akan pergi, pria itu menahan tangannya. "Kaien Shiba. Namamu siapa?!"

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Rukia!" ucap Kaien sambil tersenyum manis.

**Tebese…**

**Hollllaaa…**

**Saya Hitomi balik lagi dengan hidangan-?- yang masih hancur saja. Maaf yah, kalau masih hancur. Saya harap kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi. Tunggu dulu, jangan tekan 'back' dulu. Kumohon agar readers mau melihat ini sebentar. Sebenarnya fic ini memang terinsipasi dari "SASSY GIRL CHUN-HYANG" karena dorama itu memang menarik perhatian saya. Ehehehe…**

**Ehmmm, karena itu bolehkah saya meminta review dari para readers ini? Please, karena ini first fic makanya saya sangat butuh saran. Dimana letak kesalahan saya kali ini? Jadinya, bolehkah saya minta review sekali lagi? *masihajangarep*. Itu saja, sampai jumpa! Ja!**


End file.
